When Boy Meets Boy
by techno squirel
Summary: Gaara/Neji Yaoi... i suck at summaries just read its good. I'm biased.
1. What The Hell?

**AN: this is my first fan fic So no dissing it ok? Ok. It is a neji/gaara fic if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm to poor.**

'_What the hell_' was Gaara's first thought looking up at the school labeled Konoha High.

Gaara Sabaku was a 15 year old gothic, but call him gothic and you won't be talking any more. He was very short for his age at a lithe 5'0 and 113 lbs. He was wearing a black shirt with blood red writhing that said 'Kill the Cheerleaders, Save the World' (a/n sorry to all cheerleaders). He was wearing black skater pants. Old retro Vans. But the thing that stood out the most was his face.

Aquamarine eyes rimmed in black eyeliner. Blood red hair that fell in unruly spikes around his face. And a permanent glare that just said 'Fuck You'.

When he got to the office of the school he saw a lady sitting behind a desk with a smile that just made you want to kill yourself. Her name tag said Shizune.

She looked up at him and asked if he was Gaara Sabaku. She just took his glare as a yes and handed him his schedule.

When he got to his first class he just stood outside the door not wanting to go in. When he finally decided that he wasn't going to win the glaring game with the door, he finally knocked on it.

The teacher who answered it had a scar going across his nose and he was really tan.

"Hello you must be Gaara Sabaku. I am Iruka-sensei," he said. Gaara just gave his famous 'do you want a fucking cookie'.

"Well, just take a seat anywhere," Iuka-sensei said.

He sat next to a boy with short blackish-blueish hair and black eyes, that was dressed like a goth or emo.

The kid just looked at him and said, "Uchiha Sasuke". Gaara just nodded.

'_I just might like this kid'._

After class Gaara was thinking about changing his mind about this boy because he was surrounded by hordes of fangirls all screaming their undying love for him.

When they reached their second period Sasuke sat down so Gaara sat down next to him.

Then a pink blur came smashing into Sasuke. When she finally noticed Gaara she gave him a dirty look and said, "You're in my seat. I am the only one allowed to sit next to my Sasuke."

Sasuke gave him a look that said 'HELP ME!!!!!!!!'

Gaara then replied very calmly and very deadly, "if you do not leave him alone I'll hurt you until you wish that you had never laid eyes on him, got that?"

She just gave a startled yelp and ran out of the room crying.

"Hahahaha, very funny. Would you actually do something like that?"

When Gaara turned around he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a lilac color and one had to look close enough to see the pupil.

"My name in Hyuga Neji, nice to meet you…"

**AN: please don't be mad for leaving it off right there.**

**Sorry if it is really short**

**If you review I will give you a cyber cookie the taste good.**

**Well chapter two will be up when ever I get around to writing it.**

**Does anybody actually read the author's note? Oh well**

**See you next time!!!**

**Mwhahahahahahah**

_**I Love Brian Molko 162: H**_**ello Dearies… **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hey here is the 2nd chapter to my story

**Ok hey here is the 2****nd**** chapter to my story**

**Thanks to those people who reviewed you keep me going**

"Gaara"

Neji looked confused before Gaara said "My name is Gaara. Gaara Sabaku."

'Gaara… hmm what a unique name for a unique person,' Neji thought upon hearing his name. 'He also has a nice voice, very husky.'

A blonde kid came running in saying something no one could understand.

"Sasuke-teme, your in my seat, move," the blonde kid whined.

"Hn" was his reply.

The blonde finally seemed to notice Gaara and started asking a million questions.

"Hi. I'm Naruto, who are you? Where did you come from? Are you new? Do you like ramen? Is that your natural hair color? Are you ga-"

"Shut up dope and leave him alone," Sasuke said.

"My name is Gaara, I came from Suna, yes I'm new, ramen is okay, and yes this is my natural hair color, what was the last one?" Gaara answered much to the surprise of everyone. They just stared at the new redheaded kid.

When school was over Naruto and gang (Neji and Sasuke) caught up with Gaara.

"Hey wanna hang out with us at the mall?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"No" was the answer given.

"Oh, okay" Naruto looked crestfallen.

Gaara noticed the look Sasuke was giving him and figured something out: either Sasuke was going with Naruto or he just liked him-a lot. Gaara wasn't afraid of gay people, he wasn't one himself, but he wasn't straight either. He just did not like people.

When he got home Temari and Konkuro were waiting for him.

"How was school today?" the oldest Sabaku asked.

All she got in return was a glare.

"Okay, I'm glad your day was good." She sneered at him. When she saw the glare that she was getting, she immediately apologized.

Later that night

It was 3 in the morning and Gaara hadn't slept any, not that he thought he would.

He was staring at he stars. Not that he would tell anyone, he really loved the stars. He loved them because they were free and he wasn't. He would love to be a star.

Earlier that night with Neji 

When Neji got home, he went straight to his room and started to think. No surprises were his thoughts landed. Gaara. His thoughts have been there since he met that redheaded new kid.

'I wonder why he wouldn't hang out with us this afternoon' he thought.

With that thought in mind Neji went to bed having dreams about Gaara I would rather not go into detail about.

**Ok I know that the chapters are short but I'm not a very good writer so please bear with me**

**Help me and my friends rule the world…one doughnut at a time.**

**Okay enough of me being crazy the third chapter with be up sometime in April ok I have to rewrite it because my stupid history teacher took it up.**

(_**I am beta hear me roar --Cait--3)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I promise that is chapter will be longer**

**Um yeah don't have much to say so **

**I disclaim this chapter and the last**

**Also sorry it's a little late**

**Thanks to those who review you keep me going**

Neji and Sasuke

"Dude," Sasuke said sounding surprised.

"You can't help who you like," Neji retaliated.

"But why Gaara? You go with Tenten. What are you going to do about her?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'll break up with her, I don't like her anyways."

They were at Sasuke's house to talk about Neji's 'problem': He has a crush on Gaara. Yes, our little redheaded psycho-path.

"I didn't even know you were gay. Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"I didn't even know until he showed up," Neji said defensively.

"Ok, so you like a dude, no problem. So, what do you like about him?" Sasuke teased.

"Wells, his hair, its such a unique color. He also looks like a panda and I love pandas. His fashion is ok, it could use some more color though. I also love his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude." Neji answered.

The only thing that Sasuke could say to that was "I didn't know you liked pandas. Wow you are gay."

They just looked at each other then burst out laughing.

Gaara and Naruto 

"WHAT!"

"Naruto you so like him," Gaara said truthfully.

"I do NOT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop denying the truth."

Now Naruto and Gaara were having a conversation about liking someone.

"How could you tell?" Naruto asked sheepishly with his down.

When he looked up he saw Gaara staring at him like he was an idiot, "Is it that obvious?" he then asked.

"Stupid retard" Gaara muttered and Naruto happen to hear this and he tackled Gaara on to the ground.

"Gaara can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked when he got a nod in return he continued, "Are you gay?"

Gaara just sat there dumbstruck. He had never really given any thought on whether he was gay. He never liked girls but now that he thought about it he could see signs of him being gay. Him always looking at the guys at the beach, watching male models. All the sings were there: apparently Gaara was gay.

"Yes."

The next day at school

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Sabaku."

"Hyuga."

They all just stood there staring at each other. Then Gaara decided to do some thing really, really mean to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, are you going to tell Sasuke about your 'special' dream last night or do I need to?" Naruto just stood there with a red face and sputtering nonsense. Sasuke just stood there with his mouth hanging open, while Neji was laughing and Gaara had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Wha… what a-are y-you talking a-about?" Naruto managed to stutter out. Then he took off running down the hall.

Sasuke looked confused and turned to Gaara and asked if it was true and if Naruto liked him. When Gaara said yes, Sasuke took off for him.

"Looks like its just me and you now," Neji said. "So do you wanna do something after school like a date?"

"No."

After School

"So you guys go out now?" Neji asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah. So where is Gaara?"

"Well I asked him on a date and he said no and walked off."

"Ok. Well I'll talk to him for you." Sasuke said.

After that was said they all just left the school, Sasuke to Gaara's house and Naruto and Neji to theirs.

**Ok I know that it is not much longer than the others but I've been studying for finals and everybody wont leave me alone.**

**Please review and nothing mean im sensitive. **


	4. Authors note

**ok ok i know i really should update this story but im lost i dont know where to go with it. can somebody please help me or give me a segestion. Please.**


End file.
